Know Your Stars!
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Know Your Stars Detective Conan style! Based on the show "All That". Japanese names. Might be rated T Later on.
1. Edogawa Conan: Kudou Shinichi

**A/N:** -_- I know, I know, you're all gonna kill me for starting another fanfic when I have so many on the go now right? Well, so many people were doing this for other anime...InuYasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, even shows like Camp Lazlo...so I decided to join! Not sure if there is a DC one but there is now! Based on the "Know Your Stars" segment on the old comedy show "All That". :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _All That_, _Detective Conan/Case Closed_, or anything to do with _Know Your Stars_.

Know Your Stars 

Chapter 1: Shinichi/Conan 

As the camera comes into focus, we can see Conan sitting in a chair in the middle of an empty stage. He looks nervous and confused as a light shines on him.

_"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..." _

"Huh...who's there?" Conan asked with a small frown, not seeing anyone around.

"He likes to sing and blow bubbles in the shower..."

Conan's face turned a bright shade of red. "I do **NOT**!"

The voice ignored him and continued on. "While people are suspicious of his true identity, they are mistaken. He is really..."

"No, don't say it!" he pleaded, fearing the voice knew his identity as 'Shinichi'.

"...a girl."

"Nani?" Conan did an anime fall. "I am not! Where do you even get this stupid information from?"

"And he doesn't even like Ran-chan. No, his true love is... Kaito Kid!"

"EH!"

"Now you know Edogawa Conan...who's deeply in love with Kaito Kid, really a girl...oh, and did I mention he sings and blows bubbles in the shower?"

"No, they don't know me at all! And since when do I love Kaito KID? The guy's a creep, and have you looked down here lately? I'm a GUY!"

But the voice was already gone and the lights were beginning to fade. Conan sighed.

"Mou...who was that guy, anyway?"

**A/N: **XD Ideas for the next chapter are greatly appreciated! Who's next? Why...Mori Kogoro of course! I'm trying to do every single character I've seen so far in the show. And the KID part was for KaiShin fans. :3


	2. Mouri Kogoro

**A/N: **Wow, two reviews already! Thanks. xP

XXX

**Know Your Stars **

**Chapter Two: Mouri KOGORO!**

We see the famous meitantei Mouri Kogoro sitting down on a stool in the stage as a light shines on him.

"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..."

"Where the hell am I? Hic...some kind of interview...hic?"

Of course, he was drunk. He'd just come from a nearby bar.

"Today we have the famous Mouri Kogoro!"

"Hic...ahahaha, so I'm even popular here...wherever here is...hic."

"Did you know his ex-wife really left him because he'd been dancing around in a giant bunny suit all around town? She was so embarrassed!"

"NANI? Hic... I was not!"

"And when he gets drunk, he plays with barbie dolls!"

"Where do you even...hic...get this stuff from...hic?"

"And that's not all...little Conan's really been solving all those cases!"

Conan paled from behind the stage. _'How the hell does this guy know?'_

"HA! Like that brat could even solve ONE case!"

"And know you know the famous Sleeping Kogoro! He plays with his barbie dolls when he gets drunk, Conan solves all his cases, and he dressed up in a bunny suit so his wife dumped him!"

"They don't know me at all...hic!" he exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "And where do you get off saying that brat solved all those cases...hic? I did, I'm the famous Sleeping Kogoro! Hey, get back here!"

But, before he could do anything more, Kogoro passed out on stage.

"Know your stars...know your stars..."

**XXXX**

**A/N:** XDD Like or dislike? Next chapter is Heiji. I just wanted to do Kogoro first cause he was fun to do! Any suggestions for Heiji? I came up with the ones for Kogoro while writing it cause my mind was blank. :P


	3. Hattori Heiji

**A/N:** Dun dun dun...I was in school with um...*counts* 25 minutes left and I wrote Heiji's in the same day. :P But ideas are still appreciated for later chapters! :D By the way, I suck at accents, but I'll try my best cause I love Heiji!

**xXx**

Know Your Stars 

Chapter 3: Hattori Heiji

**xXx**

The great Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji, can be seen sitting on the same stool just as Kogoro and Conan before him. He looked irritated at being called here so suddenly, and right after a case too!

"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..."

"Huh...who said that?"

"Today's guest is Heiji Hattori! Great Detective of the West! At least he doesn't have a little brat solve all his cases for him."

"Oi!" came Kogoro's voice from behind the stage, having just been interviewed.

Heiji snickered.

"Did you know that Heiji's true love really isn't Kazuha?" At this, Heiji's face turned scarlet.

"Chotto matte, I-!"

The weird voice cut him off. "It's...**BARNEY**!"

Heiji did an anime fall. "**NANI**?"

"He's also a very good singer in the shower...in his underwear."

"**OI**! Nani are ya tellin' people here?"

"He also isn't really dark-skinned! He just paints himself dark brown."

"I do **NOT**! Oi! That'd make me feel weird, 'cause the paint'd harden an'...**I DON'T DO THAT**!"

"And now you know Hattori Heiji, great Detective of the East! He loves Barney, sings in the shower in his underwear, and paints himself dark brown!"

"They don' know me at all!" Heiji exclaimed. "You're just ignorin' me! Come down here an' take me on like a man!"

"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..."

The voice faded, along with the light shining on stage. Heiji sighed and stood up, walking backstage.

Conan was trying very hard not to laugh. "You love Barney? Why didn't you ever tell me!"

Heiji's face went scarlet. "S-Shut up, Ku-C-Conan!" he whacked the other on the head.

"ITAI!"

**xXx**

**A/N:** I think that means 'it hurts'. . I could be wrong. xD I Dunno where I got those ideas from...next chapter I think should be Haibara, and then Ran! Any ideas for either of them? Come on people! :D Now I have fifteen minutes left of school. XD


	4. Haibara Ai

**A/N:** Thanks to the people who continue to review, but I'm kinda sad I'm getting no suggestions...

**xXx**

Know Your Stars 

Chapter 4: Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho

**xXx**

"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..."

The light lit up the stage, and we all see Haibara Ai as she sits on the same stool that Kogoro, Heiji and Conan did earlier. She frowned.

_'Is this a member of the Organization? I don't think so...'_

"Today we have with us, Haibara Ai, or should I say...Miyano Shiho?"

Her face went white. "Nani?"

"I knew it!" cried Gin from backstage. He was to be interviewed after Ran, whom Conan was staying -very- close to.

"Let's see, what information do we have on her? Oh yes, she likes to sleep in men's boxer shorts..."

"I DO NOT!" Very out of character for Ai, but she was rather embarrassed.

"Sure you don't...and you also don't play dress up in secret?"

Her face flushed, especially as she heard Conan snickering from behind the stage. "I-I don't... where do you even get this stuff from?"

_'That's what I wanna know...'_ thought Heiji backstage.

"I have my sources. And my source told me you like to eat your pancakes with pickle juice. What kind of combination is that? Now you know Haibara Ai."

"Oh they do not!" she exclaimed.

"She likes to eat her pancakes with pickle juice, sleep in men's boxer shorts, and she plays dress up in secret."

"I-I swear I don't do any of those things!"

Conan was still laughing behind the stage. Her eyes narrowed. "Well then, if you know my identiy, then you know Kudo-kun's too, yes?"

The laughter disappeared. Conan had froze. No, that ahou! What was she thinking? Both Gin and Ran were right there!

"Of course I do. But I don't think it would be wise to say it, do you?"

"And yet you revealed my identity?"

"Ah..." The voice seemed to be caught. Ai smirked, but then it faded as it said, "Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars.."

"Hey, get back here!"

"Well, well, so it is you, Sherry."

**xXx**

**A/N: **Don't worry, nothing bad'll happen, this is a pure humor fic after all. I just had to add Gin saying 'I knew it!' :P It couldn't be helped. Next chapter is Ran! :D Lol, the pancakes and pickle thing was really random, but... I was hungry.


End file.
